


Drunk night

by Nathamuel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Howard get drunk and have some fun with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are so creative! B-D (Not really.)  
> Again: porn. One of these days I will get to the more plotty stories.

The pub was filled with smoke and reluctantly beginning to empty of patrons due to the late hour.  


Bucky's sight blurred when he tried to focus on the table in front of him. 'Trying' being the keyword. Steve and he had gone to the pub to relax after their latest successful mission with the Howling Commandos. Come to think of it, Bucky wasn't too sure where the guys had gone off to. The last couple of minutes were admittedly a bit fuzzy, or was it hours?, but Steve sat across from him and on his right sat Stark (he wasn't sure how that had happened either) and the table... the table was littered with empty tankards.

Bucky squinted at them. There were really a lot of tankards.  
Distantly he wondered who had drunk them all and vaguely recalled a bet or something like that. Someone had bet that he would be able to drink Steve under the table... he wondered where that person was. What a fool!  
Steve didn't look drunk at all. No, he looked equal parts chagrined and amused. It was a good look on him.  
Bucky was jarred out of his thoughts by Howard bumping into his side. He was laughing at something. Probably something Steve said. His Steve was a funny one. Howard's face was flushed and his black hair was a mess. The corners of his brown eyes were crinkled with amusement. Bucky could not look away.

“Bucky?”

He blinked.

“Bucky, are you alright?”

Bucky blinked again while Steve's voice sluggishly filtered through the haze in his brain.  
He plastered a grin on his face and turned to face his best friend.  
“Never been better!” he shouted. His flung his arms in the air, nearly hitting Howard in the nose, and suddenly the room lurched sideways and the tabletop rushed towards his eyes. There was a loud clatter and big hands pulled him up into a sitting position again. Steve's face frowned down at him, lips pressed into a thin line.  
“I think it's time for us to go.” it said.

***

Steve helped him down the street with an arm draped around his back. Bucky was pressed against the blond's side, arm slung over the soldier's shoulder and he was more hanging and being lugged along than walking on his own. With a frown he tried to correct that injustice towards Steve, but only ended up tripping over his own feet. He could hear Steve sigh close to his ear. 

“Bucky, stop it. Just lean on me.” 

Howard was stumbling along beside them. Still flushed to the roots of his hair, with a concentrated look on his face and his clothes rumpled. He was peering at his feet like they had personally offended him.  
Trusting Steve to steer him clear of any lamp post or other obstacles, he stared at the genius again. He was kind of cute, a tiny, mostly suppressed, part of his brain, grown bold through the alcohol, said. Unthinkingly he nodded his agreement and swayed closer, dragging Steve with him. Howard raised his head. Their eyes locked. A spark of something Bucky couldn't name pierced through him. Oh.

Unsteadily and with Steve's arm still around him he reached out and their lips met slightly off-center, teeth clacking together.

There was a strangled noise to his side, probably Steve, and he was yanked back only a second later. Howard looked shocked but his expression quickly morphed into something wary, then curious and settled on... hungry. A little growl made its way out of his chest and he would have pulled the engineer to him again if Steve hadn't made a distressed noise and steered them both apart so that they each stood on either side of Steve. His face was flushed red to the roots of his hair and down his chest. Not that Bucky could see that with his shirt all properly done up, but since they had lived together... there were some things you just didn't forget. Bucky almost laughed at Steve's face but he also looked unhappy. 

Bucky didn't like to see his Steve unhappy.

Everything was quiet. No one was around. Steve gave a low sigh and began to walk them down the empty street again. Bucky, wisely, kept his mouth shut. So did Howard, much to his surprise.

***

After some minutes' walk, on which Bucky threw up twice, they stepped into the foyer of what looked like a cheap motel.  
Without a word Steve guided them to the front-desk, where he let both dark-haired men lean onto each other for support. The elderly receptionist gave the two obviously intoxicated men a disapproving glance and then smiled warmly at Steve's bashful expression as she handed him a key at his request for a room. 

Then they stumbled along a corridor; all of them strangely silent and when they were in their room, with a double- and a single-sized bed, Steve deposited Bucky on the double and excused him to the bathroom. A moment later he returned with two glasses of water which he made the men drink and disappeared into the other room again.

Listlessly Bucky laid there, head still swimming with alcohol, and stared at a water-stain on the ceiling, until he felt the mattress dip. He rolled his head to face Howard, who unsteadily climbed onto the bed. Instead of lying down on the mattress beside the soldier, he kept moving and climbed on top of him so his thighs were bracketing Bucky's hips. Then he leaned down with a concentrated look on his face. Bucky made no move to stop him.  
Their mouths met. First it was a simple press of lips until they grew bolder and let their tongues explore each other's mouth. Howard's hand sneaked under the dark-haired soldier's shirt to pet the skin of his stomach and Bucky's arms wrapped around the engineer's waist and shoulders to keep him pressed against his chest.

Footsteps indicated Steve's return and stopped at the foot of the bed. 

They broke apart when Steve gently cleared his throat, Howard rolling off Bucky to lie beside him. They stared at Steve who stood red-faced at the end of the bed, fidgeting and only barely hiding the tenting front of his trousers. 

A wicked look passed over both Howard's and Bucky's face and they rose as one to pull at Steve's arms, (who would later deny the tiny surprised squeak he made) until he laid between them on the bed. They pressed close to him and when he only looked unsure from one to the other, Bucky kissed the blond. Just to wipe that look off his face, not because Steve just looked too sweet and there had been nothing else he would have rather done.  
They kissed lazily, eyes closed, almost losing themselves in the other, when Howard nudged Bucky away to have his turn capturing Steve's lips with his own.  
Bucky watched them and stroked his hands up and down Steve's chest, under his shirt over his stomach, snickering when that made his friend shudder and his muscles tighten.  
Then he pushed the fabric up and licked and nibbled his path across Steve's hard abs. A novelty since the Serum.  
A hand settled on top of his head, scratching through his hair. It pulled something like a purr out of him and judging from the size it was Steve's, which made it even better.

Bucky sighed happily and gave a last playful bite to Steve's stomach, which made him jerk and gasp into Howard's mouth, startled. Bucky sat up.  
He rubbed a hand up and down Howard's back and leaned over Steve form to nuzzle at Howard's neck. The engineer reacted to the feeling by placing a lingering kiss on Steve's lips and turning his head to give Bucky better access to his neck. 

“Lose the shirt.” Howard growled to Steve. The soldier sat up and bit at the inventor's bottom lip in retaliation to the tone, but complied and pulled the fabric over his head.

“Good boy.” Howard said in a low and heated voice, licking his lips and, twisting away from Bucky's mouth on his skin, lowered his own to Steve's chest, while Bucky, too, turned his attention towards Steve and his wonderful wonderful chest. Both dark-haired men began to work their way across all the naked skin now laid out before them. Stroking and kissing and gently biting one nipple and then the other until they were hard nubs. 

Steve moaned so prettily when they did that.

Slowly they worked their way downwards like this, lavishly giving Steve's body their attention. Pressing fingers and palms here and kissing-licking-biting there and always paying attention to every sound and twitch of Steve's body and his pleasure. Together Bucky and Howard reached the top of his pants, now tented with an impressive erection. They shared a smug look over Steve's stomach and opened his pants to pull them down and off of him. The fabric was dropped carelessly beside the bed.

Meanwhile Steve had his face covered with one of his forearms, only the reds of his ears still visible. The blush did indeed reach down to his chest.  
Both dark-haired men crawled upwards and drew his arm away to kiss away his embarrassment. Bucky slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth to let it tangle with his own at the same time that Howard made himself at home between Steve's legs. The first press of the flat of his tongue against Steve's shaft made the super-soldier groan into Bucky's mouth and buck into the touch. Howard chuckled and licked the shaft again from root to tip.  
Then he swallowed the head down.

Steve moaned again, low and long and one of his hands tangled in Howard's hair. Just holding onto the black strands, not pushing. Bucky rubbed his hands all over Steve's chest and, breaking away from Steve's mouth and giving a last peck to his lips, crawled down to join Howard in his task.  
He kneeled beside him, with both their heads level with Steve's groin. He placed a hand atop Steve's on Howard's head and briefly let his fingers linger, before drawing them down across Howard's neck and back.  
Howard pulled off Steve's cock and they shared a kiss. Then they both licked a stripe up Steve's cock on either side. Howard pulled the shaft back into his mouth and Bucky palmed Steve's sack and the rest of his shaft that didn't fit into Howard's mouth.  
That was how they remained for a moment. Bucky watching alternately the way Howard's cheeks hollowed as he drew his mouth up and down and wondering how that mouth would feel wrapped around his own dick and watching how his best friend slowly fell apart and tried not to buck into the wet heat. 

Steve could not last long. Howard hummed around the cock in his mouth and Steve climaxed with a long drawn out moan. He came and Howard swallowed every single drop which made Bucky moan in turn. Afterwards he pulled back and licked his lips like a large and satisfied cat to which Bucky drew him towards himself and kiss his best friends flavor out of the genius mouth.

Steve was still panting when they disengaged and laid down on either side of him, but he kissed them both in turn anyway.  
One deep and filthy kiss for each of them.

“What about you two?” he asked carefully and they both shrugged, lids already dropping.

“Can't get it up properly right now.” Bucky answered.

“You can make it up to us in the morning.” Howard added from the other side and in seconds they were fast asleep, snoring softly.


	2. Bucky centralized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bucky's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to [leylaleya](leylaleya.tumblr.com) for checking this over for me. :D

"Look at him, all stretched out for us..." Howard breathed into Steve's ear, drawing a shiver from the tall blond while they both stood at the end of the bed. Their eyes were on Bucky who was sprawled on top of it with one arm thrown over his head, resting with the fingertips of one hand just grazing the wood of the headboard. His other hand lay on his bare stomach, lazily stroking the skin there and dipping under the waistband of his pants. He looked up at them salaciously and Howard and Steve both unconsciously licked their lips at Bucky's display.

Howard drew a hand possessively down Steve's naked stomach and leaned harder into his back, making Steve sigh.  
"You want to fuck as bad as I do, Rogers?" He purred into Steve's ear and Steve moaned. "Yes." He croaked out with his eyes fixed on his shameless best friend. "Yes, I think I do." Howard grinned against his neck.

Bucky's legs were splayed and the fabric stretched across his groin almost obscenely, outlining his already half-hard cock. His feet were bare and his toes were curling against the mattress.  
The look on his face changed into the same slightly smug look he had worn when they had first woken up together, all three of them in one bed after a drunken night. It was a good memory even though they had been all embarrassed.  
"Come on, what are you waiting for, then?" Bucky spoke up and Howard laughed while Steve's ears turned pink but they took that as their cue to join Bucky on the bed.

Keeping the fumbling to a minimum they laid down on either side of him, mattress dipping and pressing Howard and Steve against him tightly. They forwent him to kiss each other across Bucky's stomach. Howard opened his mouth to Steve and sucked his tongue inside, moaning obscenely. 

Bucky snorted and drew one hand up each of their backs until he reached their necks, playing with the soft hair there and pulling them down towards himself. "Don't leave me out." Bucky pouted and his two lovers broke apart. Steve was already panting, pupils dilated. Howard was the first to lean down to kiss Bucky deeply and then it was Steve's turn.

Their hands stroked across Bucky's skin, making him the center of their attention and Bucky's hands strayed across their bodies in turn, alternating between drawing his palms hard across their naked chests and backs and necks, rubbing Steve's nipple and drawing a low noise out of him and playing his fingertips in a feather light caress over the same path, tickling the sweetest noises out of them.

Bucky sat up to more comfortably draw Steve into a kiss, letting their tongues tangle. Meanwhile Howard let his hands wander farther down the soldier's stomach and, opening his slacks, into the front of his underwear to cup his erection. Bucky hissed at the feeling and broke away from Steve to moan and splay his thighs farther apart to give him better access. "Yeah, you like that." Howard murmured and bit into Bucky's neck, chuckling when that got him a moan, then mouthing wetly up the column of Bucky's throat to capture his lips in a filthy kiss.

Steve used his distraction to suck and bite at the other side of Bucky's neck, leaving marks that would be hard to hide but neither of them would care about. They weren't expected back for another two days and if anyone asked, Bucky would probably invent an outrageous story about him and at least three beautiful women. He smiled against Bucky's skin even as his stomach pulled itself into knots at the lies Bucky would have to tell. Quickly he distracted himself by joining Howard at Bucky's pants. 

With shared effort Howard and Steve divested Bucky off his clothes, laughing when they got Bucky's legs tangled in the fabric and Bucky huffed and swatted his hands at them before they let the clothes drop beside the bed on the floor and letting their own clothes follow soon after. 

Steve and Howard shared another quick kiss before Howard scrambled across Bucky's legs to settle between them, pressing Bucky back against the mattress and lying down on top of him, making him moan at the full body contact. Bucky stroked his hands over the engineer and bucked up into him, their hard cocks sliding against each other 

Howard lifted his head from where he had placed another mark on Bucky's skin, over his collarbone. "I hope you don't mind if I go first?" Howard's brazen question made Steve blush and the red only deepened and crawled farther down his pale chest on the remark that followed. "I know how freakish your stamina is." Howard winked at him and then leaned down to kiss the laugh out of Bucky's mouth.

"I don't have freakish stamina." Steve mumbled while he took the lube out of one of the bags stationed beside the bed and handed it to the two men next to him, then he settled down beside them on his side to watch them.

"You kind of do, Steve." Bucky grinned at him when Howard let him up for air and Steve rolled his eyes and leaned in to shut him up with a kiss. 

Between Bucky's legs Howard coated first his hand and then his cock with slick while he watched Steve and Bucky before he let one of his fingers circle Bucky's hole. Bucky squirmed against the cold feeling and moaned into Steve's mouth.  
Steve hummed and kissed him harder.  
Howard pressed gently against the ring of muscles without breaching them and Bucky moved impatiently against the fingers, pressing his hips down to get them inside but Howard moved with him, teasing him. Grunting frustatedly into the kiss Bucky broke away and snarled at Howard. "Stop teasing already, Stark!"  
"As you wish." Howard said hotly and pushed one finger inside. Bucky threw back his head with a choked sound and Steve leaned down to kiss his throat. "You ok?" he asked worriedly, stroking his palm over the tense muscles of Bucky's stomach, brow furrowed. 

Bucky gave a nod but Howard didn't move until Bucky gritted out. "Yeah. I'm ok. It's good. Move, Stark." and Howard pushed another finger in beside the first and moved them slowly back and forth, always watching Bucky's face for any cue to stop.  
He crooked his fingers and Bucky groaned, hips undulating into the pressure, making Steve moan in turn and press his fingers into his best friend's hips. Bucky was sure they would leave bruises come morning. 

When a third finger joined he hissed in pain and Howard stopped. Steve placed his hand on Bucky's chest and his mouth on his to distract him from the discomfort. Howard mouthed at Bucky's calf and pressed Bucky's legs towards his chest to open him up further, eyes fixed on the sight of his fingers disappearing into Bucky. His mouth opened but no sound escaped. 

Steve mouthed at Bucky's neck and down over his chest to lap at one of Bucky's nipples and Bucky sighed at the contact. Slowly his muscles released and he deliberately clenched down around the fingers holding him open. His erection had flagged but when Steve wrapped his broad palm around it after drawing it through the slick between his thighs and Howard resumed his stretching his hard-on came back in full force.  
He panted and threw his head back at a particularly well aimed thrust of Howard's fingers.

"Come on, Howard. Fuck me already. I'm ready" Bucky panted. He wrapped his legs more securely around the engineer and pulled him closer to prove his point and moaned again loudly when that pushed Howard against his prostate. 

"Yeah, yeah, god, you're impatient." Howard gasped and Steve grabbed his cock, which made Howard groan and kiss Steve messily, and rested it against Bucky's hole. Then Howard pressed in in one slow, long glide.  
Bucky groaned at the feeling of being filled and enjoyed the slight burn that accompanied it. One of Steve's hands wrapped around Bucky's cock and stroked him through the burn until Howard and Bucky were both ready for Howard to move, breath punched out of them at the feeling of fullness and tightness.  
When Howard finally did move Bucky couldn't hold back the moan that made its way out of his chests while Howard bit his lips to hold his inside. Steve rose to his knees and pressed himself against Howard's side, palm drawing down from between Howard's shoulder blades in a steadying path down to his tailbone. 

"Don't do that, Howard." Steve leaned in to whisper into Howard's ear and Howard tilted his head, touching his temple against Steve's forehead. 

"Do what?" He murmured, eyes flitting between Steve's hand on Bucky's cock and Bucky's face, staring back at him and biting his own lips, eyes wide and pupils blown with desire. A not-so-gentle nip to his shoulder made him turn his head and look into Steve's eyes. 

"This, right now, is about Bucky and he wants to hear you, too. Don't silence yourself." Steve said, holding his gaze, and with a last quick kiss to the engineer's lips he lay down beside Bucky and leaned into him.

Howard shuddered and started with an easy rhythm, still letting Bucky get used to the feeling. It had been a while for all of them. But after a moment he slowly moved faster in and out, encouraged by Bucky's moans as Howard's cock stroked repeatedly over his prostate. 

Bucky felt like he had sunken down into a haze, he could feel his orgasm approaching fast and he whined when he felt Howard slowing down.

"Don't stop, Howard." He gasped and tightened his hold around Howard. 

"Not stopping." Howard soothed him and folded nearly in half to kiss Bucky. "Steve, sit back against the headboard." Howard ordered before lazily kissing Bucky and Steve complied. Then he pulled his cock out of Bucky's ass and turned him so that he knelt between Steve's legs with his ass in the air. 

"Oh." Bucky mumbled. 

"Let's see him use that mouth of his on you." Howard drawled. Bucky needed no further prompting and licked Steve's hard cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sinking down the thick shaft.

Behind him Howard positioned himself again and pressed back in, making Bucky moan around the flesh in his mouth and drawing a moan out of Steve in turn. Howard thrust into the body before him, drawing Bucky's cheeks apart to better see his cock disappear in that tight channel. Bucky moaned and sucked Steve's shaft in time with the slap of Howard's balls against his ass.

The higher their pleasure rose the more uncoordinated their movements became until it was only a hot press of bodies and slick skin and they lost themself in each other. With a cry that was muffled by Steve's cock in his mouth Bucky spilled on the sheets and Steve bucked his hips, coming down his throat while Howard spilled in his ass.

Bucky rose on shaky arms and, panting, laid his head on Steve's thigh, right beside his soft cock. Howard pulled carefully out and lay down beside them. Steve let his head thump against the wall and all of them tried to catch their breath, Bucky and Howard more so than Steve.

After a few minutes Steve's uncomfortable clearing of his throat brought them out of their haze. Bucky and Howard looked at Steve, Bucky craning his head from his position in Steve's lap, whose face had turned red. He didn't meet their eyes.

The semen started to itch where it covered Bucky's thigh and he squirmed against the feeling. The cock in front of his face was hard again. He grinned and licked wetly up the flesh. Steve's hips bucked and he whined, gripping a fistful of Bucky's dark hair. 

Howard chuckled beside them and leaned in for a kiss. "No freakish stamina, huh?"  
Laughing quietly Bucky rolled away from Steve and onto his back and spread his legs invitingly. Still blushing Steve scooted closer to him and kneeled down between his legs.

"Are you sure? Won't this be too much?" he asked, kissing the face and neck before him while Howard sat down beside Bucky with his back resting against the headboard.

"Don't worry." Bucky said, smiling. "Go at it, captain."

Steve bit at the junction between neck and shoulder and, drawing Bucky's legs around him, pushed his cock into his come slick hole.  
Bucky was oh so slick and loose even though Steve was thicker than Howard.  
He drew back again and thrust back in, over and over again, moaning helplessly, until Bucky's dick began to harden in interest and Howard moved to put his mouth on Bucky, sucking him back to full hardness. 

At first Steve pumped carefully but steadily into Bucky but on his encouragement he slowly picked up speed until he was pounding furiously away, holding Bucky's hips firmly in place and chasing his own pleasure. 

Meanwhile Howard was enthusiastically and sloppily sucking at the cock in his mouth and felt Bucky's hand creeping to his dick, stroking him back to hardness too.  
The three men moved together, Bucky throwing his head back against the pillow and moaning open-mouthed. Steve pushed one of Bucky's knees back towards his chest for a better angle and on his next thrust he pressed against Bucky's prostate on every stroke.

Steve gave a particularly vicious thrust, grunting at the exertion, and, combined with Howard's mouth on him, Bucky cried out and came down Howard's throat. 

Panting like he had run a marathon Bucky's muscles felt limp and relaxed and he was only barely able to keep stroking Howard's erection, not at all enough to make him come. He could only lie there loose-limbed and take the pounding Captain America was giving him. He looked up at his best friend through heavy lidded eyes.

Steve's face was set in an almost pained looking grimace as he chased his orgasm.

"Come, Steve." Bucky slurred and Steve made a surprised noise and screwed his eyes shut as he finally peaked and shot his load into Bucky's channel.  
Meanwhile Howard had gotten to his knees and, looking alternately at Steve as he fucked into the body beneath him and the fucked out expression on Bucky's face, Howard stroked himself. When Steve finally came Howard tightened his hand around his length and pumped his cock furiously and came all over Bucky's chest and stomach as Steve collapsed on Bucky's chest with Bucky's legs still settled around him and cradling his tired body.

Steve felt Bucky's fingers card through his hair and Howard's hand on the back of his neck and closed his eyes.  
He felt Howard settle down beside them.

"We should definitely do this more often." Howard yawned and stretched before helping Steve lie down the loose-limbed Bucky and curling against Bucky's other side, resting his head on the soldier's shoulder.  
Steve nodded and Bucky grunted in agreement and Steve and Howard's arms pressed against each other on Bucky's chest.

"Next time it's your turn, Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Howard in the center of this threesome. :D Oh and fisting will happen... yeah... I don't know why, either.


End file.
